I Still Don't Know Why
by Metagalactic
Summary: Hints of CedricCho, but it will end up being CedricHarry. Starts off after the Yule Ball and will go until the 3rd Task. Originally a oneshot, but people actually like it, so I'll keep going.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Pleasing To The Body

Rating: Not Sure Yet

Date: January 8, 2006. 1:14AM

---

The Yule Ball.

Champions waltzed with their dates... I, with Cho, Fleur with some bloke, Viktor Krum with Granger, and Harry with one of the Patils. It was the longest night of my life, and it felt as though it would never end. Cho was amazing, yes, but she wasn't what I wanted. There was an innocence about her, but as the night went on, I became aware that that innocence was a mask.

She knew what she wanted from me, and I knew what she wanted soon enough.

I slept with her that night. The Room of Requirement served a great duty to us. Well, to her.

You see, my body was very pleased with the decision. The pleasure I experienced that night was amazing, and we held each other afterwards, praising what we had liked and ignoring what we hadn't. She did most of the talking, and even then, she insisted upon constantly kissing me and wanting me to run my fingers over her. She liked being touched, but the softness of her skin bothered me. It tingled under the callouses that Quidditch had put on my hands, so I touched as little of her as possible.

But my mind... In my mind, I knew I shouldn't have let her talk me into it. The entire time we lay tangled together, the entire time my body made me cry out in overwhelming pleasure, logic told me that it was wrong. I didn't love her. I didn't love anything about her. She was a nice girl, and I liked talking to her, but that was it. I didn't like kissing her, and even more, I didn't like making love to her.

Because I didn't love her.

The logic made so much sense to me now that I was away from her. Her raspy voice wasn't purring into my ear, coaxing me into pulling away that beige gown and letting her remove my robes. I could /think/ now.

---


	2. Chapter 2

Being a Prefect, it was perfectly acceptable for Cedric to be out late. He paced the halls, wandered the dungeons, spent a while up on the Astronomy Tower, and even stopped in the kitchens for a quick snack.

The whole time, his mind was at work, constantly sorting and sifting through events that had happened, and were still to come.

The Yule Ball, and what had happened after it. How he was going to explain how he felt to Cho. If he even knew how he felt(which he was most certain he didn't). How he was going to explain to...

Stopping, he stared at the pale face which had snapped up when Cedric rounded the corner in the sixth floor hallway. Glasses had caught the moonlight and were covered in the reflection, so Cedric couldn't see the eyes that he knew were boring into his.

And even if he didn't have that damnable scar on his forehead, Cedric would know Harry Potter anywhere.

"Cedric...?"

"Harry."

"What... Why are you...?"

"I'm a Prefect, Harry. I'm patrolling." The terseness in his own voice disappointed him, and the feel in the corridor took on that of rejection as Harry turned his head away, staring out the window he stood at.

"Are you going to turn me in for being up?" His voice was so soft Cedric wasn't sure if he had even spoken, and before he could think about it, he shook his head. Brown hair was tossed about, eventually falling back to it's normal, slightly shaggy place.

"No, I'm not going to turn you in." When he turned again, the glare on his glasses was still there, hiding the eyes that Cedric wanted so badly to see.

"...Why?" The questin caught him offguard, and he felt his eyebrow raise a bit. Shifting his weight, he pushed his hands into the back pockets of his dark jeans. Leaning one hip on the wall, he kept his gaze on Harry.

The glasses hid the fact that Harry's gaze had dropped from Cedric's eyes, taking in the older boy's body, and the way his hips were so thin. Immediatly, the fantasy of wrapping his arms around them assaulted him, but he had long since become accustomed to it, and it no longer made him uncomfortable.

"I don't feel like walking all the way to a teacher's office." He watched the way Cedric's lips moved, and now the fantasy expanded, seeing in his mind's eye those lips nipping at his jaw, nibbling at his neck, and finally, colliding with his own lips.

A smile came onto Harry's face, and when he shifted, the glare left, and Cedric felt that usual sinking in his chest at the sight of the beautiful emeralds that Harry had. Luckily for the younger lad, he had just looked back up, so Cedric would never realize that Harry watched him, yearning for every inch of his body.

"Why are you up, Harry?" Oh, the way his name rolled off of those lips!

"I'm thinking." Ironic. So was Cedric.

"And?"

"About everything. This Tournament... and how I got entered. The tasks. Figuring out the second one-"

"I told you about the bath."

"I know. I did it." With out him. How disappointing.

Green met with gray, clashing for a moment as the boys watched each other in silence. Cedric, wishing that he had been on patrol that day and could have stumbled upon Harry bathing. Harry, fighting his legs from carrying him right up to the seventeen year old and ravishing him right there in the hall.

He'd accepted the way he felt and resigned to yearning for him, knowing that no matter how much he tried to convince himself that it was Cho he thought he wanted, in the end it would always be Cedric.

---


	3. Chapter 3

**We-ell. I've NEVER gotten this many reviews so quickly. I really, really appreciate it guys! I'm afraid this chapter may disappoint some of you, but as you're reading this, I'm probably working on the fourth, or maybe even the fifth. Don't hate me!**

**Morgaine00000016- **_Yeah, I didn't like slash either until I read a fic on this one. _

**Airlady-**_ Short and sweet review. Thanks. -pet-_

**Archer Yi- **_Thanks for the compliments. Cedric's not exactly the easiest guy to understand, and it's nice to hear that people think I'm doing a good job. 333_

**Harrypotter's-Angel- **_Here you go._

**imakeeper- **_Oh, don't you worry. I'm taking this fic right up to the third task. I'll rework everything, since people have liked it. **Note: I intended on making this one shot, but then I got so many prompts I figured I'd keep goin'. xD**_

**LilCrowBow- **_Thanks._

**Taylor Chaskin- **_Yes, it will be fun and such. _

_**On With The Fic!**_

* * *

"Ced, we've been through this." God, he hated when she called him that.

"I know." He grunted, voice low and scratched with his exaustion. The stupid girl had really woken him at eight in the morning _on a Saturday!_ He couldn't believe the blasphemy.

Harry wouldn't do that.

"I don't like when you're late. It makes me nervous." _I don't like when you wake me up at eight in the God forsaken morning! It makes me grumpy!_

"Sorry."

"Why are you giving me one word answers, Cedric?"

"Dunno."

"Cedric!"

"Cho, give me a break!" It had burst from his lips before he could stop it, but the avalanche had started, and there was no stopping it now. Her almond shaped eyes were wide, staring at him in shock. "Merlin, I just woke up! I'm not coherant yet!" He wasn't yelling at her, his voice had simply raised an octave, showing that he was exasperated.

Lips that had been parted in an o of surprise now closed, pursed, and her eyes narrowed a bit. "Well, fine then. If you'd rather sleep than spend time with me, then... then FINE!" She stormed off down the hall, and Cedric knew that he was supposed to follow her, appologize, and probably get sucked into sleeping with her again.

Hands pushing into his pockets, he turned and walked in the opposite direction.

---

The young man found himself seeking the refuge of the Owlry, and he seated himself on a clean(gasp!) windowsill. Long legs were curled and adjusted so they were balanced up along with him, and he leaned on the wall, a sigh creeping past his lips.

"I've gotta send a letter to Si- Snuffles. I'll meet you guys later."

Just as Cedric turned to see who was going to come in, the door opened, and two hearts lept, eyes meeting instantly and widening a bit.

"Harry." "Cedric."

Presences acknowledged, Harry took a slow step forward, subconciously shutting the door behind him. Moving around owl posts, he dodged Cedric's stare, selecting one of the school owls and tying the letter quickly, shooing it off and turning to the older boy, who had slid off the windowsill. His hands still gripped it, and the position lifted his shirt a bit so Harry could see the toned, tanned stomach beneath it for a second, his eyes glaring at the black belt that held up Cedric's trousers. Spiteful, stupid belt.

Looking back up at Cedric's face, Harry forced a smile. "Out late and up early, Cedric?"

"Yeah. Prefect meeting this morning." Was his simple answer once he was on solid ground, and he tugged the shirt back down. Harry nodded, hands pushing into his pockets to keep them from shaking. "And I think I pissed Cho off, so I can't stay and chat..." Panic and adrenaline shot through him as Cedric walked to the door, and Harry took a step after him.

"You should leave her alone." He blurted, and Cedric looked at him over his shoulder, an eyebrow raising. "So... so she has time... to cool off."

"Right," It seemed like an eternity before Cedric nodded, but he still pulled the door open, and Harry had to resist a groan. The older boy disappeared, and Harry slumped against the windowsill, hands pushing into his dark hair.


	4. Chapter 4

**Two chapters in one day for all of my luff-leh readers. 3's to you all! This chapter should give you a bit of action to make up for the...whatever... of the last chapter. Mwah!**

**_On with the fic!_**

* * *

A soft moan marked Cedric's awakening, and he stirred, stretching, pulling the tangle of blankets with him. The young man was an odd sleeper- he wrapped himself in the blankets, weaving the sheets and comforter between his legs and around his torso so that one leg hung off the bed. He used only one pillow, one end of it under his dark-haired head, and the other end held tightly in his hands, gripping the soft thing to his chest.

Every night.

Which probably explained why his back needed constant cracking, but he simply couldn't find any other way to sleep. It was how he'd always slept. Rolling onto his back, he stretched again, feeling the crack, then flood of relief as his spine re-alligned itself. Ahh, much better.

Dragging himself from the warmth of his bright yellow and black plaid sheets, he headed for the shower, which was empty, thankfully. Going into one of the stalls, he stripped and tossed his clothes into a bag that he had brought along. Turning on the hot water first, he let it sting at his skin for several seconds, then adjusted it so he wouldn't be pink when he got out.

Shampoo, conditioner, and soap.

Rinse. Repeat.

Now, unlike other guys, Cedric preferred to stand in the warm water while he shaved. Just another odd Cedric thing. He'd magicked part of the wall into a mirror and was now leaned over, carefully pulling the razor along his sharp jaw line. Mist surrounded him from the hot water that was still cascading over him, but he could see what he was doing anyway.

Finishing with shaving, he waved it away, and began to pack up, the water still running. As he reached to turn it off, he became aware of a presence in the room, and he paused, hand going out for his wand.

Fingers wrapped around his wrist, and at the same time, a body that was shorter than his stepped up behind him, and the person's other hand moved to rest against Cedric's abdomen.

"What the hell-?" Thin lips pushed to his neck, and he felt the side of a pair of glasses rub the sensitive skin of his just-shaved jaw. ...Harry? The realization hit him just as the younger boy's hand dropped, and Cedric sucked in a breath, hand clamping down on the water knob. Somehow, Harry knew exactly what he was doing. Stars were shooting in Cedric's eyes, and he was sure that Harry could hear his labored breathing. The hand that had once clasped his wrist moved to wrap around to Cedric's chest, and the fingers splayed across his skin, pushing against him slightly.

"Harry, I'm-"

---

Light assaulted him abruptly, and Cedric let out an irritated moan. His body was coated in sweat, and he rolled onto his back, glaring up at the yellow ceiling. Dully, he became aware that his boxers felt too tight, and he grabbed for a pair of pajama pants, pulling them on under the covers.

Hurrying into an empty shower stall, he took a very fast, cold shower, and tore down to breakfast once he had managed to calm himself down.

As he got to the Entrance Hall, a hand caught his and he was spun by the fact that he'd been running and abruptly stopped. A pair of arms locked around him, and a flurry of dark hair assaulted him, a pair of lips grinding to his.

Cho.

Her fingers curled into the material of his shirt against his back. Clinging... she was clinging to him. God, he hated it! He hated _her_!

Finally, it ended, and she stared up at him, big eyes wide and filled with tears. "I'm sorry, Cedric. I'm so sorry about what I did yesterday. Please don't be angry."

"I'm not." What! He was furious! She'd been a bitch, and now she was clinging, and... she wasn't Harry, dammit! That's why it was so easy to be irritated with her... she wasn't Harry!

Her head nuzzled into his chest, but he drew away, walking into the Great Hall with a mumble of "I'm hungry".


	5. Chapter 5

**Woohoo! Thank you all for so many reviews. To show my luff, I give you this chapter, which I'm sure will have several of you prancing around the room in happiness. I know I would...**

**No two chapters, today, though. I've got things to do, and in fact, I may not be updating until this weekend. Mid-Terms. ;-;**

* * *

"But... but Cedric..."

"I've got to patrol, Cho, not tonight."

Her little frame pushed up to his- he felt the emphasis she was putting on her breasts... honestly, why bother? It's not like she had that much to brag about, and even if she did, he certainly didn't care! He didn't like the way they felt, pushed to his chest. They were... weird. "No." He said firmly, watching her switch methods in about two seconds. Her bottom lip popped out and she stared up at him like a little doe caught in the headlights, her brown eyes all wide.

"Ced," She purred, using that damned nickname that ground on his nerves. It wasn't HIS name! His name was CedRIC!

"Cho, knock it off." He pushed her away, and she stared at him, confusion and finally, anger written there.

"_What_ is your problem?" She stomped one foot, glaring up at him. "Why can't you be like everybody else! I want to be with you, Cedric, why do you have to be so..."

"So what?" He snarled, sounding a good deal more savage than he'd intended. She glared at him, stepping up and giving him a shove that, for both of their sakes, he let make him stumble into the wall behind him.

"Fine! We're... done!" And she stormed off down the hall, leaving him to stand there for several long minutes. He waited until she was gone, and clasped a hand into a fist, a soft 'Yes!' escaping him. Turning away, he headed down the hall, a new bounce in his step as he did so.

Gee, did it feel great being single! He could do whatever he wanted! Hook up if he wanted(which he didn't), or take whoever he wanted to Hogsmeade with him on the next break(he hated Hogsmeade), or just.. relax! Maybe he could even see Harry- Woah.

The clicking of his shoes stopped and he stared at some random spot on the wall, shocked at himself. Harry. Harry Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived, but so much more to Cedric.

That little, skinny frame just begged to be held. Cedric would do that. He'd hold him quite happily. He'd hold him as they sat together, cradling each other and telling them what they had loved and ignoring what they hadn't... and Cedric would run his fingers through that gorgeous, dark hair, and watch as emerald eyes took in the world around him.

God, did he want that fourteen year old.

---

"Cho, what-"

"Oh, shut up, Harry!" She sobbed, trying to shove away, but finding that his grip on her was too tight. "I hate him! I hate everybody!"

"What happened?" He cautiously asked her again, hoping to breach those tears and figure out why she had ran at him sobbing and blubbering and all around pissed off.

"I broke up with him! He's a selfish bastard and I never want to see him again!" A squeak escaped her, as she had finally broken away... only to topple over onto her arse. Harry quickly helped her up, finding that his heart was thudding very quickly now. Cho and Cedric had split up...

_Cho and Cedric had split up!_

* * *

Teehee. Happy, everybody? Let me know, then, or I could change my mine. -shifty eyes- 


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow. Exams left my brain feeling like it was raped and left in an alley to die. And I hate this chapter, but I think that's because it's the first thing I've written in a week. Yeah. My Advanced Chemistry exam was I-N-S-A-N-E. But I gotta B on it. **

**Um. Yeah. Lots of reviewers, and I love you all. There are really like 16 people with email alerts for this story, so I hope when you see that email you're happy, because when I see a two digit number in that space(and in my reviews W00T) then it makes /me/ happy.**

**And when we make /me/ happy/you/ get more chapters of fluffiness.**

**On With Teh Fic!**

* * *

Random parties were fun.Hufflepuff had had a party for Merlin knows why- probably because a few students had managed to smuggle alcohol back from Hogsmeade. The trip had been dull, but Cedric had loved it. He'd spent it alone, walking through shops... actually _looking_ at the items for sale for once. And actually, he caught himself buying a couple things, simply because they looked fun.

But the point is the party. The awesome party, which had several drunken, yellow-clad boys now wrestling, a few others yelling insults at each other... while laughing, of course. Girls stood near the wrestlers, giggling like mad as they drank firewhiskeys and made bets on who would win.

Cedric had taken advantage of being single- hey, he was a nice looking guy. He could do whatever he wanted with whomever he wanted. But now his head was spinning, and he wanted a break. Thus, he had wandered from the safety of his common room.

---

When he staggared into the kitchen, the last thing he'd expected was to see someone else there. Pink lipstick was smudged on his bottom lip and his left cheek, as well as a few faint smears on his neck. His hair was more touseled than usual.

But he had nothing on the other boy in the room. His hair was constantly a mess, no matter what he did to it.

"Hey, Harry!" Cedric piped, getting over the shock and striding over to a table, where he scooped up a cookie, surveyed it, then took a bite. Harry was surprised as well, and still had a mouthful of his own cookie. Swallowing, he bobbed his head in a little nod.

"Hey. Cedric." Obviously, the older student had alcohol in his system- his cheeks were flushed, and Harry couldn't think of a time he had seen Cedric more relaxed and close to being half naked. Yes, half naked. He had shrugged on a uniform shirt, but not tucked it in. One button had been done, but Harry could still catch a glimpse of a toned chest and flat stomach. When Cedric had first sat down, the shirt had billowed despite the button, and because of the disheveled state of his clothes, Harry saw a hint of the dark trail of hair that started at his navel, then disappeared behind Cedric's belt.

"Doing alright, mate?" Cedric asked, before pushing the rest of the cookie into his mouth.

"Yeah. Alright, I guess. You look like you... were having fun doing whatever you were doing." The awkward statement got a chuckle and a nod from the seventeen year old.

"Mhmm. Little party in the commons. Nothing too big. So what're you doin' down here?"

"Getting a snack. I got to dinner late-"

_Wait. Cho was late for dinner too..._

"-and so I had to rush and eat and I didn't get very much."

_What the hell is Cho playing at?_

"Cedric?"

A jolt brought the Hufflepuff from his thoughts, and he focused on Harry, who had taken a concerned step toward him. Waving a hand, Cedric leaned over the counter to snatch another cookie.

"Just thinking. Sorry." He broke it in half, pushing one into his mouth.

"Oh... well... I'm gonna go, okay? I'll seeya around."

But Harry's legs didn't lead him to the door, nor did Cedric's reflexes draw away when the fourteen year old approached him. Hazel eyes clashed with green as he moved closer, and Cedric found that his heart was racing.

A gasp passed his lips as Harry rather abruptly and uncharacteristically seized a handful of Cedric's uniform shirt and hauled him up to him. Where the _hell_ had that strength come from!

Thin arms circled him, and Cedric felt pressure as Harry... hugged him? What the hell was he hugging him for? What the hell was going on? Gah!

"Cedric, I just wanted to thank you."

"...Um. For what?"

"For not hurting her too badly when you broke up."

"Wait- WHAT!" Cedric shoved away now, staring down at Harry. "What _are_ you talking about, Harry!"

"Cho. She was a little upset at first, but she got over it." There was a glint in Harry's eye, and Cedric's narrowed.

"What do you mean?"

The happy sigh that broke Harry's lips made Cedric's stomach churn, and the younger boy's shoulders bobbed in a shrug, then he walked out of the kitchen.


End file.
